1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a throwaway diaper and more particularly to a throwaway diaper designed to prevent bedsores and lateral leak of human waste out of the diaper.
2. Prior Art
Patients long confined to bed suffer greatly from bedsores and the effects produced by the bedsores on the patients are in no way small. In addition, the bedsores constitute a cause of spiritual and physical burden on those who tend the patients. Because the patients' weight rest on their skin over a certain region for a long time, they are caused by necrosis of the skin due to the incomplete circulation of the blood on the periphery of the skin and also to the obstruction of air permeation. The regions wherein bedsores often form are the lumbosacral region (region extending from the lumbar vertebra to the sacrum sacral vertebra), scapular region, nape region, elbow region, heel region, etc., and particularly a degree of body weight resting on the lumbosacral region is great and the reduction of air permeability caused by dampness due to human waste is also very great in the lumbosacral region, which fact tends to involve growth and contamination of bacteria. Under the circumstances it was general practice to prevent the skin from getting moist by perspiration and excretion by applying a diaper consisting in combination of a multilayered water absorbent mat and a waterproof sheet to the region ranging from the lumbosacral region to the crotch where bedsores most often form.
But a combination of such water-absorptive mat and waterproof sheet not only does not prevent the entire surface of the skin in contact with bedding from being placed under pressure by body weight but also lays a limit on the water-absorbability by the bedding of sweat and human waste, and accordingly, such a diaper must be repeatedly replaced by a new one, and if otherwise, it often formed a cause of progress in bedsores due to a reduction in air permeabilitly. Further, no measure has been taken for the prevention of lateral leak of human waste out of the diaper and for a guide mark for adquately putting on a diaper.